


The Gold Dragon and the Black Tiger

by xXIyra16Xx



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ancient China, Chinese Mythology & Folklore, Dragons, F/F, Fantasy, historic AU, mythical creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9788627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXIyra16Xx/pseuds/xXIyra16Xx
Summary: In the ancient stories of china there existed two beings, these beings were the dragon and the tiger. Both were more powerful than man for it is believed that they possessed powers that man could not begin to understand. However neither of these beings could overpower the other for they were the only two that were equal to each other. Bumblebee AU, RWBY belongs to Monty Oum





	1. Prologue

In the ancient stories of china there existed two beings, these beings were the dragon and the tiger. Both were more powerful than man for it is believed that they possessed powers that man could not begin to understand. However neither of these beings could overpower the other for they were the only two that were equal to each other.

There were two villages, the village of Ānjí which was protected by thick bamboo forests and the village of Hángzhōu that was surrounded by mountains. Both these villages had a guardian in which they worshiped.

Hángzhōu had a dragon as its Guardian. The dragon was called Yang Xiao Long, meaning little sun dragon. The being was gold in colour, its mane a vibrant yellow, its eyes a deep shade of violet and had long spiked horns. A temple was built into the highest mountain to house the dragon. The mountain was called Klippe or Peak Flown From Afar, it was furnished with silk curtains, goose feather pillows and a many number of other things it was also the only limestone mountain amongst all the sandstone peaks that mostly surrounded the village.

Ānjí however had a tiger as its guardian. The creature was named Bùléi kè diān qié, or in English, Blake Belladonna. The tiger was as black as night with ash-grey stripes, its ears were slightly more pointed than that of a normal tiger and it had golden eyes that could see through any soul. The villagers also built a temple for the creature, but not in a mountain, but rather in a clearing near a small stream. While it was furnished much like the dragon’s it was fitted with doors, for it is said that the tiger can change into a human like form. The same is also said for the Dragon. While many stories say that these two beings fought one another to show their strength and overthrow the other, it was not how it happened. It was actually a story of love, how the two found completeness when within the presence of the other. Despite being different species, that did not stop them from being together.


	2. The Dragon

It was a summer’s day, but it wasn’t as scorching as most believed it would be. The spring harvest was plentiful and the farmers of Hángzhōu were now working on their fields to get ready for their next crop harvest. The women were doing their household activities while children played in the streets of the village. Meanwhile in the centre of the of the town a meeting of ten village elders was taking place in a council hall, discussing as to what they should ask of their guardian for the future year ahead.

“We should ask the dragon for rain again this summer,” said one elder. A man with grey-white hair fashioned in a long braid and wore green silk robes.

“Nay.” said another elder, a man who looked younger than the rest of the council wearing pale blue robes and doe skin shoes. “The great dragon provided us with plentiful crops by bringing rain the year just past.”

The other council elders murmured in agreement, recalling how the golden beast flew high above the summer clouds and with its astounding powers brought rain to the dry scorched land below.

“If I may speak my thoughts to you, great council,” the man continued to speak. “It has been a thousand years since the time the dragon proposed to be our guardian in exchange for not being hunted. I believe we should give a gift of our appreciation to it and all that it has done for our village.”

A blind man in gold robes, holding a wooden staff stood up slowly. It was apparent that he was the eldest of the council having a hunched back and his breathing was laboured. “While you are younger than most of us here Han Mau, your suggestion to thank the dragon is the wisest thing I have heard since my time as a council member.”

The other members nodded their heads in approval of the suggestion of giving an offering to the great dragon; however the man with the grey-white hair seemed to disagree.

“I think it is a horrid suggestion,” the green robed man scowled. “The dragon should just continue to obey our requests. If we show any kindness it will ground us into the soil like the worms it thinks we are.”

“Zu Lin, while I may be old and blind. I believe that if the dragon were to think of us as worms it would have grounded us years ago. No, I agree with Han Mau.” the head council member smiled. “All those in favour of offering a gift to the dragon please stand.”

Nine of the council member stood for Han Mau’s proposal. After a few moments they all sat back down.

“It seems that majority has agreed to give the dragon a gift elder, Tai Rin.” Elder Han Mau spoke to the man in gold.

“You are fools!” Zu Lin shouted. “Man is far greater than any mere beast, we should not be bowing or worshiping this creature we should bind it in chains and force it to do our bidding, like we do a horse!”

“Enough!” Tai Rin yelled and all but slammed the butt of his staff into to wooden floor. “Guards!”

Within seconds village guards, which were tasked with patrolling the council hall with came in with spears, alert and ready.

“Please escort Zu Lin from our presence” Tai Rin wheezed a little exhausted from his outburst. “I will not have ungrateful individuals on my council.”

The guards grabbed Zu Lin by the arms and proceeded to drag him, but he wasn’t going without a fight. The old man struggled against the grip of the guards chanting to the council that they won’t see the last of him and cursed them under all the disgusting words he knew while being dragged away. When five minutes past and Zu Lin’s shouting ceased to silence, the council members began discussing a new topic. Han Mau spoke first.

“So my fellow council, what gift should we give the dragon?”

* * *

  _It’s so boring up here._ Yang sighed inwardly; being a guardian of a village wasn’t entirely fun, the council didn’t even know that she was a female. The dragon was lying down amongst the pillows just staring outside through the temple entrance. She had run out of things to do, flying around all day was just as boring as watching the clouds go by, Yang wanted to do something different. The sound of footsteps interrupted the dragon’s thoughts as the elder council began to appear.

“Oh great and mighty dragon may we ask an audience with you?” Han Mau bowed to Yang; the other council members did the same. However the dragon noticed two members of the village council were missing.

“Where are Tai Rin and Zu Lin?” Yang asked with a bored expression.

“Tai Rin is no longer able to make journeys due to his old age” Han Mau said looking up to the dragon. “As for Zu Lin he was…dismissed from the council for he was ungrateful for what you have done for us.”

“So why are you here?” Yang blinked at the council before her. “What do you wish me to give this time?”

“We ask nothing of you this year your greatness.” Han Mau smiled. “For we would like to offer you a gift of your choosing, ask and we shall give.”

Yang raised an eyebrow pondering as to what she should choose, and then it struck her. The villagers never got to see her in person and she never got to see what the village life is like. A grin spread across her face.

“I would like to walk amongst the village and its people.” Yang responded as she got up from her pile of cushions.

Han Mau and the others blinked unsure if they heard correctly. “Forgive us oh great one, but did you say you want to walk amongst the village?”

“Yes I did. I want to see what its like to live as a human” Suddenly flames engulfed the dragon causing the council to yelp and scramble to their feet. As quickly as the flames came they disappeared. Once where the dragon stood now stood a young woman that appeared no more than seventeen years, the same blonde mane adorned her head, the same lilac eyes twinkled with excitement, her scales turned into a long golden shimmering robe and her skin was as pale as moonlight. Her horns however stayed visible for all to know that she was the mighty dragon, Yang Xiao Long. The council was aghast by the powers the dragon possessed. The ability to change forms was mostly rumoured by travellers who often told stories of creatures and sometimes human beings being able to change their appearance.

“I believe this is suitable form, don’t you think?” Yang smirked.

“Y-yes it is, my lady.” Han Mau stuttered in fear.

“Please call me Yang while I’m in this form. I don’t want any of that ‘my lady’ gibberish alright?” She ordered while walking past the council. They all stood silently still trying to grasp that this girl was their guardian.

Yang looked over her shoulder and gave them a grin. “Shall we head down then?”

* * *

  **Author’s note:**

**Hey fellow readers xXIyra16Xx here**

**well this is my most popular Bumblebee Fanfiction (on ffn) so uh hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	3. The Tiger

_Ah peace and quiet._ The tiger purred internally as she lay in the sunlight near her temple that some villagers long ago built for her. _Perhaps I should grab one of my scrolls and catch up on some reading._

The sound of distant squabbling and scuffled feet reached Blake’s ears; she sat up with a growl, irritation clearly emanating from her figure. It had been everyday since she revealed her human like form to the villagers of Ānjí, every single (and married) human male had kept coming to try and woo her for her beauty was unmatched, her raven hair softer than silk, her eyes shone like the sun. Blake got tired of the same compliments everyday, but that’s not what irritated her about these _suitors_ , what irritated her was how they boasted about themselves and saying why they are the best choice for her to be with. The tiger guardian knew better though, all they wanted was a bit of her longevity. She read through many scrolls that often tell stories of mortal men and women who fell in love with beings of longevity, if they were ever to marry the mortal of the pair will gain many more years to their lives.

Blake sighed heavily not really wanting to deal with the men; leaves suddenly began to swirl around her form until she was no longer visible. Then the leaves dispersed without a trace leaving a young woman that looked no older than the age of seventeen with pointed black ears perched atop her head. Her black and ash-grey striped fur was now a black robe with tigers stitched in grey thread. Standing up and moving to sit on the edge of her temple’s veranda Blake waited for the men to arrive. _I knew it was a terrible idea to reveal my human form to the villagers; I won’t be able to read anytime soon._ Blake mentally scolded. A few minutes went by and the first human male stumbled from the thicket of the bamboo forest which surrounded her temple. Then another one emerged, then another, then another and another, until there were at least twelve men standing in front of her. Blake bit back a groan this was double the amount than the day prior.

Some men were straightening themselves out while others were bickering about how today will be the day that they will win the heart of the guardian. Blake cleared her throat causing them to shift their eyes on her. They all started to line up, however there was a small brawl has to who should be first. It did not impress the Tiger guardian at all.

“Will you please stop fighting, it’s annoying.” The girl somewhat hissed. That caused the men to stop and line up muttering to themselves. Blake stood up having had enough to deal with these pesky men everyday.

“Each of you will have three minutes to try and woo me.” She declared as she started to pace up and down. “However if you fail you are forbidden to come near my temple for the rest of your lives.”

“But oh beauteous one we-” One young man began to speak.

“Enough with your excuses” Blake growled threateningly cutting the human off still pacing in front of them. “I want nothing more than to read in silence but I was always fair in letting you have an audience with me for the past few months, now my patience is wearing thin.”

One of the men near the very back stepped out of the line and walked forward up to the front. He wore purple robes with black dragon designs in the fabric; he kneeled and then smiled up at the Tiger guardian. “You said you will allow us three minutes to woo you and if we failed we are forbidden to return, but what if one of us succeeds? Will you take that man’s hand in marriage?”

Blake narrowed her eyes but nodded. “Yes.”

“Then if I may I will start.” He said.

“I am first in line Ku Jong, so if anything I should start” the man standing in the very front of the line spoke.

“Quiet!” Blake barked at the man. “May I remind you that my patience has almost reached its end? I did not see you even try and start to win my heart. Ku Jong may go first.”

Ku Jong smirked and began regaling of his time as a young huntsman as well as how he provides for dozens of families with his kills. Blake was unimpressed to say the least. _All of these humans think me as an ordinary woman they can swoon with mere words. But I can see for what they really are_. Blake’s irises went slitted and her vision changed she no longer saw the humans but their souls. The souls to her looked like flames and were white in colour but all of them that she was seeing had slight black-red taints. She knew what these taints meant. The taints are an indication that these men have done something wrong at some point in their lives, whether it was cheating on their wives, mugging people, murder and many other things. Blake changed her vision to normal and noticed Ku Jong was still speaking so she decided to end it.

“You have failed to sway my heart; I now banish you from my temple.” Blake spoke with a slight monotone.

“B-but your greatness-” Ku Jong stuttered.

“I said you failed and you are now banished.” the Tiger guardian repeated lowly. “Do I have to summon one of my shadow beasts to drag you out?”

Ku Jong’s eyes widened in fear and shook his head vigorously. “N-no I’ll leave and I won’t return.”

He scrambled to his feet and made a dash to the bamboo forest wishing his fellow kinsmen luck. This reaction caused the other men to start panicking. Blake smirked inwardly at the now quivering men.

“Excuse me you’re excellence, but I just remembered I have to harvest my carrot field.” One of the men spoke then left in a hurry. Soon one by one all of them had made excuses to leave. Even though Blake didn’t banish them she knew that they won’t return any time soon. Sighing with the utmost relief she retreated to her temple and stepped inside. It had a small table in the centre and numerous, colourful pillows surrounding it, the floor was wooden panelling while a rug occupied the middle, lanterns hung on the walls to provide lighting in the darkness but the guardian had no use for them for she can see just as clear as day in the dark. Blake’s temple wasn’t overly big or too small but the best part of it was the shelves which occupied the entire right wall and steadily growing collection of scrolls and bamboo strip books. The Tiger always had a fascination for knowledge and each time the elder council came she would politely ask if any tomes that are no longer in use be brought to her. Most of them were historic documents while a few were actual tales of far away lands, some not and other mighty creatures of power.

Blake went over to her collection and scanned them; her eyes sparkled when they fell on a particularly thick, large scroll, plucking it off the shelf she unfurled it, the paper falling and continuing to roll on the floor. At the very top of the scroll painted in gold ink was a dragon; beneath it was the written story in small calligraphy. Even though the story was based on tragedy, revenge, peace and loneliness, Blake couldn’t help but feel the same way about the antagonist. Kin being hunted down to the point where you are the sole survivor of your race and to get your revenge, only to see that you are no better than the hunters are.

Blake started to read to her self aloud. “The story of Yang Xiao Long, the dragon of the sun…Long ago…”

Little did Blake know that the wheel of fate had begun to spin, that her life is going to be more exciting…More dangerous than ever before.

* * *

  **Author’s Note:**

**Hey xXIyra16Xx here**

**This chapter is a little bleh I know, i mean this was written last year so yeah, h** **ave a good day everyone.**

**This is xXIyra16Xx signing out.**


	4. Kind Deeds and Laws Forbid

The village of Hángzhōu was Yang hoped it would be. Upon first arrival however some of the townsfolk looked at her strangely, they noticed her being surrounded by the elders and a few guards but it wasn’t until the elders had announced that she was their dragon guardian. A few mutters were spread obviously the people were not convinced, so Yang demonstrated by changing back into her original dragon form, when she changed back to human like form the villagers were on their hands and knees bowing to her. Now Yang was walking amongst them like she was a human although every time she passed someone they bowed their head slightly, which didn’t irritate her too much but it saddened her a little.

“Han Mau,” Yang looked at the elder walking beside her “Is it alright if I stop at one of the villager’s houses, just to see what it’s like living as one?”

“Of course my lady but the noble houses are closer to the centre of the village; we are heading to the poor district. Then it’s just the farmers on the outskirts” the man explained.

Yang’s brows furrowed at the mention of ‘poor district’ “Have you and the rest of the council been trying to help those who are less fortunate?”

The question threw Han Mau off guard as he swallowed thickly. “Well you see your excellence Tai Rin is getting old so Zu Lin often takes his place when he isn’t present. Being the second oldest villager he has the power to decide what matters are important.”

“Go on” Yang growled.

“Zu Lin said that the poor do not matter and that they are better off dead.” Han Mau noticed that Yang had stopped walking and saw flames licking all over her. The soft lilac eyes now red with rage, everyone grew scared and stepped away from the dragon woman. Han Mau began to panic “We couldn’t go against him or he would have us imprisoned your greatness.” Taking deep breaths Yang extinguished the flames on her body and her eyes faded to red-violet.

“After I visit those of the poor, I want Zu Lin to be brought to me.” Yang hissed and continued walking towards the poor district.

Yang and the elders walked for a while longer, although the blonde mane dragon girl didn’t speak when they came to the poor section of the village. For everywhere she looked she saw hungry children in the alleys, sick and dying elderly. Homeless families in nothing but rags of cloth, it made Yang’s blood boil to know that Zu Lin ignored these people.

“Han Mau I want you and the village guards to go from door to door and see if any clothing, food or coin can be spared for these less fortunate souls” Yang ordered the council elder. Han Mau nodded and commanded a few guards to come with him. Turning to the other council members Yang smiled a little “If possible can the rest of you ask around the noble district to lend some tables and cushions to sit on? I want them placed in the centre of town so we have places for them to sit and eat.”

“Forgive me your greatness but why are you asking us to fetch these things for you and to put them in the town square.” An elder woman with bronze robes that had black hair tied in a bun with two silver streaks asked.

“It’s for them. To me I see these humans who have been ignored and neglected by their own kind. Also I am not blaming you for their neglect. But I believe we can change their lives for the better.” Yang stated with a kind smile she then gestured to the poor around them.

“My lady you have a pure heart, a trait only given to mortal gods.” the elder woman almost had tears in her eyes. “We will get those tables and cushions, but please have a few guards to keep you safe”

“Thank you for your kind words Mei Wan” Yang smiled brightly at the elder woman and turned to leave towards a group of young kids fighting for a measly piece of bread. There were six young boys no older than ten wearing brown rag like clothing. “Hello boys.”

The children looked at the woman in yellow; they eyed her up and down before doing a double take to see that Yang had horns. Small eyes widened, word had spread that the dragon had come down from it’s mountain in the form of a girl in gold with horns. The children took a step back and shoved a little boy who was holding the bread in front of her, he tripped and fell and Yang kneeled down to the child’s level with an outstretched hand, offering help to the poor youngster. With a sniffle the boy accepted the help and grinned at her as his way of saying thank you. With his other hand he held out the bread to Yang for her to take. Tilting her head pondered for a moment before gingerly taking the bread and started to tear it into seven small pieces.

“Come on, no need to be shy” Yang gestured to the other boys to come forward. “There’s a piece for each of you.”

One by one the boys approached Yang, each taking a piece of bread and soon they began to ask certain questions of her such as ‘What’s it like to fly?’, ‘how many scales do you have?’ or simple normal human questions like ‘what’s your favourite colour’ and ‘Do you have a favourite animal’. Yang answered these questions with enthusiastic energy and a bright beaming smile; she was intrigued at the curiosity of human children and how their imaginative minds can come up with humorous questions. Yang also asked questions in turn to the young boys which were sometimes answered with giggles and laughter.

“Ok boys, are you hungry?” Yang asked them suddenly, all the boys nodded “Well I want you to spread the word that there will be food in the main square soon. When everything is ready I’ll fly over the sky which will be your signal to get everyone in the district to the centre of town. Can you boys do that for me?”

Once more the boys nodded and scurried off to spread word to everyone in the poor district. Standing back up Yang walked back the way she came to the centre of town where she can watch over the preparations.

* * *

**_Village of Ānjí_ **

* * *

 Blake didn’t like walking through the village for most of the young to middle aged women looked at her with narrowed eyes filed with either jealousy or hate. The hate came from the jealousy for Blake’s indescribable beauty is what seduced most of the men to flock to the guardian. Since she started getting looks of hate Blake had started to wear hooded robes to hide. The reason for her visit to town was to talk to the elders about forbidding men to go to her temple in the forest. She also thought that only women would be able to go but that idea was scrapped. Blake stuck to the shadows between the houses and made her way to the elder council hall, slowly but surely Blake found herself at the front of the door. There were guards posted on either side of the door and saw Blake approach and they kneeled in respect, Blake walked passed them and opened the door, stepping inside. Taking off her hood she walked to the main chamber where most of the council members discussed important issues. Said council members were talking about the upcoming spring festival the village often held.

“All I am suggesting is that we should hold a small parade in the guardian’s honour. She has protected us on countless occasions and asking for nothing but a few scrolls to read,” One member stated to the others, an elderly man who looked younger than what he appeared to be. He wore bronze and green clothing.

“While that is true, however I have heard some of the women talking about our guardian seducing the men of the village,” a female elder spoke up, who wore purple and white silk robes that hung loosely on her figure.

“I did not seduce anyone, Ling Geng” Blake interrupted and stepped in, all of the member’s eyes widened in surprise. “It all started when I came here for the first time in my human form that the men decided to pursue me. All I wanted was to live in my temple in peace and read.”

“L-lady Belladonna, I apologise.” Ling Geng stuttered.

“It’s fine, I came to discuss with you and the rest of the council that people must now have a seal of approval by any one of you to visit me at my temple.” Blake said with a slight commanding tone.

“But why my lady?” the elderly man in bronze asked

“The men of the village are making me angry, they try to woo me with honeyed words, I read many scrolls how some humans gain longevity. I will not end up like the others of my kind who were betrayed by those they loved so dearly.” Blake snarled, taking a deep breath to calm her anger. “I want my request to become a law. If anyone comes to my temple without the seal, they will be brought back to the village by my shadow beasts and imprisoned for what ever time the villagers sees fit.”

“And when would you like your law to be put into action?” Ling asked.

“Today, if you can manage.” Blake then turned on her heel and left the council hall in haste.

 _Honestly I have had enough. All I want is to live my life in peace with my scrolls. Is that too much to ask?_ Blake’s mind sighed as she walked down the village streets to her temple. She didn’t care that women were her glaring and whispering curses at her or the men whistling and cat calling as she walked away. Blake didn’t ask to be the guardian of the village, she saved one family centuries ago from bandits, saved a hunter from a south china tiger, helped a traveller find his way to Ānjí and many other things. Then Blake became guardian of the village due to tales of her kindness and the persistence of the council. Having reached the edge of the town, the tiger guardian walked through the bamboo thicket on a small trail she made herself after many years of walking back and forth between the village and her temple. She loved her forest, quiet, peaceful and beautiful. However, stray far from the path and you would lose all sense of direction. But luckily this path was only known to her. The other path to her temple was adjacent to the main road, but for safety reasons the path forked into three, the true path to the guardian’s home was the left one, those who took the middle or right path were lead to many-a-day walk until they find themselves in next village or city.

Although, if Blake was being honest with herself she didn’t want to spend the rest of her years alone, like most creatures she wanted to be able to love another being. But to find another tiger like herself were near impossible, she would gladly settle for anyone except those men from the village. She wanted someone who loved her for her not for what she is and what she is able to give. After a while of walking Blake had returned to her secluded home but what she didn’t expect was a gold dragon standing a few feet away. Something was off though, the dragon swayed slightly until it fell on its left side. Blake’s eyes widened as she saw a black hilted dagger protruding from its other side, rushing to the creature she inspected the dagger and the wound. A small trail of blood oozed from the cut but Blake knew it was deep considering the dagger’s blade was barely visible. Out of all the things running through the tiger’s mind, one thought screamed at her.

_How did a dragon get here?_

* * *

  **Author’s note.**

 **Hey xXIyra16Xx here**

**Another chapter of the Gold Dragon and the Black Tiger is finished, but rather sloppy in my opinion, mainly due to the lack of motivation.** **Anyway next story to be updated will be a mystery for you all to solve. If you have any questions drop me a message.**

**This is xXIyra16Xx signing out.**


	5. Thank You...For Helping Me

Pain. It was all she could feel. The agonising, burning pain of the iron blade piercing her abdomen. Zu Lin did this; he knew her weakness. As to how Yang could only assume he was a descendant of the original dragon hunters of the mountains. She couldn’t even remember what happened after she got stabbed by the old man. All she could remember was the colour red, red like the blood that courses through her veins. A growl erupted from her throat as she tried to move being sure to take it slow, the gold dragon felt dull throbbing in her head. Opening her eyes Yang was thankful that it was dark and not so bright, blinking a few times she took in her surroundings. It was a house, a fairly large one and extravagant. Lightly dimmed and had a lot of cushions on the floor. Yang looked down at herself, she was back in her original dragon form. _Of course you are, you idiot, you were stabbed with an iron dagger._

“Finally You’re awake after three days of being unconscious” a voice spoke from the shadows.

“Who’s there” Yang hissed threateningly. “Show yourself”

A beat of silence. Then two bright yellow eyes appeared from the darkness and slowly a black tiger emerged, Yang’s ears flicked up in surprise, violet eyes blinking. The black beast sat a few feet away from her and licked its paw like it was not astonished to see a dragon that was twice its size in length.

“Must say I was dumbstruck to find you in front of my home” the tiger spoke. “but I saw that you were injured and needed some help. So I moved you in here, but please allow me to introduce myself I’m Bùléi kè diān qié, or if you know the foreign language of latin, Blake Belladonna.”

“I’m Yang…Yang Xiao Long” the golden dragon bowed her head slightly.

“Wait…Yang Xiao Long, the Yang Xiao long” Blake’s tail swished excitedly “The dragon of the sun?”

“Um I don’t know how you came to hear of that legend but yes I am her” Yang blinked at the tiger’s odd behaviour.

“Oh by the gods of heaven, it is an honour to meet you” Blake bowed her head. “I have read your story so many times.”

“Really? I haven’t read a scroll in over, how long has it been,” Yang pondered “I think it’s been at least one hundred and fifty years since I read my last scroll”

The black tiger’s amber eyes just stared at the dragon in disbelief. Suddenly with a loud bang the doors opened and leaves swirled in then they started to engulf Blake in a whirlwind until she disappeared from view.

“Blake!” Yang roared as she stood up quickly only to end up collapsing back down on the floor due to the pain in her side from the sudden movement. Just as soon as the leaves engulfed the black tiger they flew back out the door on a controlled current of wind and where the once sat, now sat a young woman with slightly pointed black ears.

“It’s ok Yang it’s still me” Blake smiled slightly as she stood up and went to her collection of scrolls. “But I do think we should fix that scroll problem of yours, these parchments are full of knowledge and amazing things”

Yang didn’t hear Blake for she felt dizzy, the room wouldn’t stop spinning and the black haired girl’s words were just going through one ear and out the other. The dragon could have sworn she was seeing two of them. Then everything went black.

* * *

 When the dragon came to, she no longer felt dizzy. Yang looked around again and noticed a cooked fish with vegetables on a stone plate, next to it was a note written in neat calligraphy. The parchment read:

**_Sorry that I had to leave you but I had to take care of something down at the nearby village. I prepared you a meal to help get your energy back, hope it tastes as good as it looks._ **

**_Sincerely Blake Belladonna._ **

“That was nice of her” Yang smiled, she sniffed the fish and licked her lips before chomping the cooked creature down in one go, the fish was cold and had a light sourness with a spicy after taste. Next she ate the vegetables but almost spat them out due to the horrid taste. “Bleh taste like plants, how do humans eat these?”

The sound of the doors opening made Yang turn her attention to the entrance of the house. The same girl she saw from before with slightly pointed cat ears walked in however her eyes were slightly narrowed in anger. With a slam she shut the door making Yang jump.

“If you heard me say something about the vegetables I’m sorry”

Blake turned and looked Yang “What are you talking about?”

“You look angry.” Yang pointed with an ivory talon.

“Oh” Blake blinked. “Don’t worry yourself about it”

“You sure? It doesn’t seem like you have anyone to talk to” the dragon countered “Do you live alone?”

Blake went silent, she picked up the stone plate and went back outside to wash it off in the stream. Yang tilted her head in confusion she got up slowly and followed, the sun was just past its zenith, the sky was clear blue with no clouds in sight. Yang breathed the fresh air with a happy sigh before going to sit next to Blake, who sat by the stream staring into its clear waters, her mind going back to when she went to the village that morning.

* * *

  _Blake was walking the village with her hood up to inquire the council on what they knew about dragons, like their food diet, sleeping patterns, how to keep them occupied and what not. However, she didn’t think through a reason as to why the topic of dragons suddenly piqued her interest. She contemplated on her thoughts a bit more as she walked to the council hall when she heard a man yelling at the top of his voice._

_“The beast flew somewhere in this direction now I demand you tell us where she is” Zu Lin ordered the Ānjí council. The ex-Hángzhōu councilman stood with his finger pointed to the other elder in bronze robes. A small party of men with swords, spears and bows stood behind the man in green._

_“As we have told you we don’t know where this dragon is, she could be in the bamboo forests for all we know and those forests are dense and one can become easily lost”_ _Ānjí council member Yong Fa said. “the people of this village won’t be able to give you any information either but there is one being you could ask”_

_“Who is it?” Zu Lin demanded._

_“The lady Guardian of this village, Blake Belladonna” Yong Fa explained “her temple resides in the forest the path to it is the far left when you reach the three forked path”_

_“Is this guardian of yours human?”_

_“No” Blake answered as she showed herself from behind a corner of the council building, removing the hood as her ears stood proud. “Now what is your business here?”_

_“Don’t talk to me like that, you stupid beast!” Zu Lin growled. Blake just blinked unfazed by the insult. With a click of her fingers two shadow beasts emerged. Fear erupted in the eyes of both Zu Lin and his small party of hunters._

_“I’ll ask again. What is your business here?” Blake repeated._

_“We are here to find and kill a golden dragon” the elder spat. “As we should have long ago”_

_The men behind the elder mumbled in agreement._

_“What is it that this dragon has done to cause such a reaction” Blake asked._

_“it’s a beast and beasts are meant to obey man not the other way around”_

_“What village are you from?”_

_“Hángzhōu”_

_“If I’m not incorrect” Blake wondered “isn’t your guardian a dragon? The one who brought rain summer just passed? Is this the same dragon you wish to kill?_

_“Yes, for she made people take things from their home and give it to the poor”_

_A deep growl came from Blake’s throat her eyes narrowed. The elder council folded their arms and shook their heads. Using her anger, Blake mentally ordered to stalk forward._

_“Leave this village now if you treasure your lives, for I will not stand for ignorant and unappreciative people such as you” Blake spat at the man._

_“We’ll be back in three days with more men to search the forest and I will lavish finishing that dragon, like my forefathers once did with its kind” Zu Lin grinned evilly._

_“Be gone!” Blake roared. The elder smirked and turned away with his head held high._

* * *

 “Hey Blake?” Yang waved her paw over the tigress’s eyes making her snap out of her daze.

The black cat woman looked at Yang. “There was a man looking for you in the village this morning”

“green robe, silver hair, hates my guts?” Yang chuckled. The tiger nodded “Zu Lin, he was once a part of the Hángzhōu council until Tai Rin had him kicked off.”

“apparently your crime was helping the poor?” Black scoffed.

“Power and greed dwells in most humans more so in others” Yang sighed. The two sat there for a while, the sounds of the forest more tranquil than any man made song. The stream bubbled and gurgled over stones, the occasional fish swimming by. The sound of Birdsong flitted through the bamboo thicket. _This is nice_ Yang thought, _despite that this tiger doesn’t talk much unless it’s about a scroll._

“the man Zu Lin, he said he will be back in three days with more hunters.” Blake spoke softly.

“Means I have to skedaddle back to Hángzhōu soon, but first” Yang looked at Blake and gave her a toothy grin. “Can you read one of your scrolls to me?”

Blake’s eyes seemed to have brightened immensely, a smile tugging at her lips. With a nod the tiger gestured to the gold dragon to follow her. Yang got up slowly once again and walked just a few feet behind Blake. Once inside Yang made herself comfortable by laying down on a number of pillows as the tigress picked out a scroll. But not just any scroll, the same scroll that was written about the gold dragon before her. With a gentle flick Blake unfurled the scroll and a small smirk came to her features as she saw Yang’s reaction.

“By the heavens Blake how long will this story take?” Yang’s eyes wide with astonishment.

“Depends” Bake shrugged. “How long are you willing to listen?”

“I’ll try my best to not fall asleep” Yang promised.

Satisfied with her answer Blake began reading. “The story of Yang Xiao Long, Dragon of the Sun”

“Wait this story is about me?” Yang quirked an eyebrow.

“Yes now be quiet and listen” the tiger sassed.

“Yes ma’am” Yang laughed.

Blake continued where she left off and Yang kept to her word and stayed silent throughout the storytelling. The tale was described in great detail which allowed Yang to imagine the setting in her mind’s eye. The only thing that she didn’t like about the story was how they made her seem like a bloodthirsty beast that attacked people. As the story went Yang got more and more frustrated as to how she was depicted, finally she had enough and roared in anger making Blake scream in fright. The eyes of the gold dragon were red instead of their lilac colour the tiger had noticed, calming her heart down by breathing deeply.

“That’s not what happened” Yang let out a frustrated shaky breath “they were going to kill my little sister, they already killed most of the adults including our parents.”

“Yang…”

“I held most of them off until my sister got away. I was caught and tortured for a while before I escaped to the mountains where I now live, there weren’t any human villages around then” Yang rambled on “that was well over five hundred years ago, when Hángzhōu was built they sent out hunters to ensure no dangerous animals would come near the village. A few hunters came to my cave in the mountain. Of course due to loneliness I thought they were the same hunters that tortured me so I asked if they have come to finish me. They were confused and surprised but asked me what I was talking about. I told them my story and the hunters left and came back with a Village elder and we made a pact, they provide me safety from being hunted and I provide them whatever my powers can give, been that way ever since then.”

Blake’s heart went to the dragon and nodded, understanding somewhat. Being a tiger mean mostly rogue and solitude, roaming about the wilds until the desire to find a mate came around. But as years went by Blake saw less and less of her kind until she thought she was the only one left. It must have been the same for Yang too.

“I don’t even know if my sister is even alive” Yang said sadly her eyes now back to their soft violet colour. “Maybe now I’m the last one of my kind”

“I know how that feels, I’m probably the last of my kin too” Blake confessed.

Yang smiled “you showed me your human form, and that takes trust. I think I have enough energy to show you my human form”

Closing her eyes, the dragon guardian conjured every ounce of strength as flames began to erupt from her and engulf her. A few seconds later they were extinguished leaving a girl with Ivory horns wearing a golden robe and pale skin sitting in front of Blake. The tiger felt something trigger within her breast, her heart now beating faster, a warmth unfamiliar to her spread throughout her body. Her breath was taken by the sheer beauty of this form. Not that she found the dragon beautiful in her true form, but only the purest and kindest souls of their kind can manifest such a gorgeous form. Narrowing her eyes Blake’s pupils went slitted and her vision changed as she can only now see the soul of Yang Xiao Long. It was a big bright flame that shone like the sun, it was pure gold in colour and had no taints to it. This dragon was definitely pure as pure can be. Blake reverted her eyes to normal before addressing a certain matter.

“Yang even though you need to go back you are still too weak to get back with your injury. I can help you get strong enough for you to get back home” Blake said as Yang went back to her original form.

“Thank you Blake” Yang smiled “Thank you…for helping me”

* * *

  **Author’s Note**

**Not exactly happy with this chapter…..it looks like I need to read the Inheritance Cycle by Christopher Paolini again to get my vocabulary back. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter despite it being somewhat crappy.**

**This is xXIyra16Xx signing out.**


	6. Dreaming of the Tiger Spring

_The sound of dragon roars and human yells surrounded her. The scent of blood filling her nostrils, both of her kin and human. **Ruby, must find Ruby** the gold dragon panicked within her mind as she darted from hiding spot to hiding spot. Yang was worried for her little sister, their parents were already dead mainly because they were the leaders of the cluster. Going to the labyrinth of caves that were naturally formed into the mountain in which they lived, Yang started to call out for Ruby, she didn’t care if the human hunters could find her what worried her most was them finding Ruby. The sound of soft whines reached her ears from the right. Following the sound Yang ran until she came to the source._

_“Ruby” Yang breathed as she saw the small quivering red dragon curled up._

_“Yang-Yang, I’m scared” Ruby whimpered in fright as she looked into her sister’s eyes._

_“It’s ok I’m here now but we need to get to uncle he can take us to a safe place” Yang cooed softly._

_“What about mama and papa?” Ruby asked innocently “they’re coming with us too right?”_

_“Ruby they-”_

_“Ruby! Yang!” a deep voice called out as loud clacks of talons on rock came towards them. A dragon with black grey scales, red eyes with a black silver mane approached them and long silver horn adorning his head. “Thank goodness you two are ok, come on we need to leave now!”_

_“But the hunters are everywhere uncle how would we get out of here?”_

_“There is an exit tunnel, they probably have a few hunters there too but not as many as the front entrances of the caves. It will be ok, you got me here with you”_

_Yang looked at Ruby who was still shaking in terror, the golden dragon rested her forehead against the youngling to calm her, if only briefly. Yang looked back at her uncle with a serious glare._

_“Take Ruby to the Himalayas, that’s our only sanctuary we have left right?”_

_Her uncle nodded._

_“I’ll distract the hunters, if I get caught don’t come back to get me” Yang spoke solemnly accepting her death that awaited her._

_With a heavy sigh their uncle picked Ruby up by the base of her tail. For the young red dragon was too young to fly. Yang and their uncle who was carrying the dragonling made their way to the back of the caves and towards the exit tunnel. They came to a stop just by the opening, the breeze wafting inward toward them. Along with it came the scent of humans._

_“There are at least four of them” Yang’s uncle stated. “They are hiding.”_

_“Then I’ll go out and say hello” Yang bounded out of the cave, yet nothing happened. Stalking forward slowly, her head swivelling around to see if she could spot any of the hunters. To her left a twig snapped behind some shrubbery, with a roar she leaped and landed right in front of two human men, no older that twenty at the least. With frightened faces the boys were paralysed with fear, unmoving. Roaring once again Yang snapped her head forward her maw clamping around the shoulder of one of the human men. He screamed as the gold dragon tossed him into a nearby tree, silencing him as he crumpled. Dead. Even though she was young she was stronger than a mere human. The other man unsheathed his iron sword however with sweaty palms he fumbled and dropped it, Yang swiped him causing a few of his ribs to break and long gashes on his side bled like red rivers. There was a few twangs in the opposite direction as iron arrow heads pierced her side and snarled in pain._

_“Now uncle!” Yang shouted, telling her only kin to fly away. “I’ll be ok just take ruby and go”_

_The black-grey dragon ran out of the entrance and launched himself into the air and flew to a safe height were arrows could not reach._

_“Yang-Yang” Ruby cried as she struggled to get out of her uncle’s hold._

_“Don’t worry ruby!” Yang shouted back “I’ll be right behind you! Just fly uncle!”_

_Yang watched them fly away, she could still hear her sister cry out for her. A tear rolled down one scaly cheek, when suddenly she was hit on the back of the head causing her to fall to the ground. One man stood on the back of her neck while another bound her feet with iron chains that burned like liquid fire. She heard the men shout something and soon more and more hunters came and surrounded her. She whimpered in defeat. The men started to chant._

_“Kill. Kill. Kill”_

_Yang looked up and saw a burly man stand over her his sword covered in the blood of her brethren pointed down at her head. He lifted the weapon above his head and brought it down._

The gold dragon bolted upright panting, her eyes wide and body trembling. She looked around wondering where she was, realising she was in Blake’s temple. With a sigh of relief she went to stretch her body and limbs. However she noticed something warm against her side. Looking down she saw Blake in her true form curled into a ball like a kitten.

 _Hehe cute_ Yang thought with a chuckle which caused Blake’s ears to swivel at the sound. It took everything the gold dragon had to not squeal from how cute Blake was being. Yang was curious as to how the black tiger came to be the guardian of her village and what her past was, but the dragon thought that was too personal to ask. _Maybe one day_ Yang smiled internally as she wrapped her tail around Blake securely, looking around once again to ensure no one was around Yang rested her head in the crook of Blake’s neck mainly out of the need to feel comforted from the nightmare. A small rumble erupted from the black tiger, Blake was purring. Grinning widely Yang nuzzled Blake which earned a stronger purr from the tigress, _if she keeps this up I’m going to explode from too much cuteness_ Yang squealed within the confines of her mind. After a while when the gold dragon got over how adorable Blake was being with the purrs, the rumbling sound became more like a lullaby for her. Slowly her eyes drifted shut and this time no nightmares plagued her.

* * *

 The sound of birds chirping were what aroused Blake from her slumber, with a yawn she stretched and realised the gold dragon was not there. She knew snuggling up to the dragon would have been a bad idea, but she couldn’t help it. Sleeping on her own was cold and lonely, and with the dragon sleeping near her the room was warmer as if the dragon herself was a hearth of warmth. She gave into her inner cub and curled up next to her newfound friend. _Speaking of which? Where did Yang go?_ The black tiger thought as she changed into her human form, opening the door she was greeted with a stunning sight. There perched on a rock facing the east with her eyes closed was Yang basking in the early rays of the rising sun. The soft beams of light made Yang’s scales glitter, a gentle morning breeze combed through the golden mane. Blake saw the gold dragon shudder a little bit causing the scales to create a sound like the clinking of gold coins rubbing together, the black tiger merely sat down on her knees content to watch the golden beast meditating in the sun.

It stayed like this for a while before Yang decided that she had enough basking. Once more the scales jingled as she shook herself awake.

“Did you enjoy your meditation?” Blake asked with a smile, her question making Yang jump in surprise.

“Oh my gods Blake you frightened me” Yang exclaimed a little loudly.

Blake chuckled in amusement “My apologies I didn’t want to disturb you”

“It’s ok” Yang gave Blake a toothy grin. “I was just getting some extra heat for the flight back home. You know us reptiles being cold blooded and all”

“But you were warm last night” Blake covered her moth with her hand as she blushed in embarrassment.

Yang just laughed. “Naw look at you all blushy. I don’t mind that you curled up next to me Blake. It was actually quite nice after I woke up from the nightmare I had.”

“Nightmare?” the black tigress tilted her head to the side.

“Yeah just one based on a memory of the past” Yang answered with a slight sharpness, not wanting to recall the dream.

Blake simply nodded, Yang walked over to the nearby steam and dipped her snout half way through the surface to drink. Again Blake just watched with that small smile of hers.

The gold dragon peeked from the corner of her eye at her rescuer, lifting her head and turning her attention to her companion she stared back “You like to watch others don’t you”

Blake blushed but answered “it helps me understand others by observing them.”

“Uh huh” Yang said slowly. “You want us to have breakfast before I fly off?”

“I would like that, usually some of the villagers would bring me meals or I try and catch some game in the forest or fish in the river and cook myself” Blake rambled.

“Have you ever eaten raw food, like how we are naturally supposed to?” Yang questioned.

“Many years ago yes, before I became a guardian” the black tigress responded. “The village elders told me eating raw fish and meat can cause one to fall ill, so I tried cooked food and I must admit it did taste better.

Yang shifted her gaze back to the stream and saw a few decent sized fish swimming against the water’s current. With snake like precision the gold dragon snapped its jaws around one of the fish, its body flailing trying to escape its eminent death of being eaten. The aquatic creature’s tail kept slapping Yang in the cheek, so she bit down on it a little more. Killing it. Holding her head high proudly, Yang made her way over to Blake and dropped the dead fish in front of the tigress’s feet.

“Here’s your breakfast” Yang laughed as she saw Blake tilt her head with uncertainty. “Blake, it’s not going to get you sick. You were born with the instinct to eat raw food.”

Blake still being sceptical poked the fish. She had been eating cooked food for so long she forgot her natural sense. Picking the fish up with her hands she bit into the body, she felt the blood fill her mouth and trickle down her throat. The smell filled Blake’s nostrils and her pupils dilated. Suddenly she changed back to her original form as she gnawed the flesh off the scaly water creature. Yang sat on her haunches and watched the tiger reconnect with her pure instinct.

The gold dragon smiled “It’s nice to see the real you”

“I’ve been eating cooked food for so long I forgot what it was like” Blake said as she licked her maw. The black tigress went back to eating her fish and Yang sat in silence.

After a while all that was left of Blake’s meal was the bones laying on the wooden porch in front of her feet, yawning the tiger noticed that Yang didn’t get anything for herself.

“Aren’t you going to eat” Blake asked.

Yang shook her head “No, I’m not hungry. Besides I have to go back to Hángzhōu”

“The village you protect?” Blake cast sad eyes not really wanting Yang to leave.

“Yeah” Yang sighed. “I’ll be sure to visit again sometime”

Blake was still sad but nodded “until then?”

“Until then, farewell Blake” Yang turned away and did a short run before launching herself into the air. She circled above Blake a few times before flying off into the distance towards her village. Blake felt loneliness wash over her, she liked having Yang with her, and it was like a breath of fresh air from her usual repetitive life. Sure they met on the most horrible of encounters with the dragon practically bleeding from a stab wound. But never-the-less Blake enjoyed Yang’s company more so than the humans that come to visit her. With a heavy sigh the tiger retreated back into her temple and started reading her scrolls which she found were rather dull compared to reading them to her new friend.

* * *

 An hour had passed since Yang said goodbye to Blake and already she missed the black tiger. The gold dragon flew at a leisurely pace, the clouds passing her by looking soft and fluffy like sheep’s wool. The bamboo forests below looked like a green ocean and the wind whistled in her ears. On the horizon she saw the end of the forest and the silhouettes of the mountains where she called home, however Yang was started to get rather thirsty but there was no pond, stream, lake or river in sight so the gold dragon kept flying.

Before long Yang had left the forest behind as her village came more into view, scanning below the gold dragon spotted a small blue pool of water just near the outskirts of the town, the guardian descended down until her talons touched the soft green grass beside the pond, which turned out to be a cold spring.

“Ah finally some water” Yang beamed as she drank happily from the spring, but something was slightly off. Pulling away the dragon stared down at her reflection and almost jumped out of sheer fright that it wasn’t her reflection. There in the slight rippling water staring back at her was Blake in her tiger form. “What in the heavens?”

Yang touched the water with one talon causing the water to form ringlets stretching outward from where she poked the surface. Even with the disturbance the reflection remained the same. Closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath Yang repeated to herself _Just a hallucination, just a hallucination._ Opening her eyes again she let go of the breath she didn’t know she was holding, for her own reflection was staring back at her. _Phew I thought I was losing my sanity. But it was nice to see Blake even though she wasn’t here._

Shaking herself Yang trotted to a farm that was nearby. A man was ploughing his field, looking up he saw the gold dragon heading towards him. He immediately bowed to her. Of course yang didn’t like it when others bowed to her so she spoke kindly.

“Please there is no need to bow sir” Yang said “Tell me what has happened in the village while I was missing”

“After you flew away to safety, village elder Han Mau ordered the guards to arrest Zu Lin, but he used some sort of magic and escaped. Since then the elders have been sending out search parties for you.” The man explained to the dragon guardian “were you badly injured?”

“Zu Lin stabbed my side luckily he missed anything vital” Yang spoke calmly “Somehow he knew that iron was an effective metal against my scales and you said he used some type of magic? Does anyone know what it looked like and explain it to me in detail?”

“Han Mau and the other elders could my lady, would you like for me to call the guards to bring them to you?”

Yang shook her head “I’ll talk to them tomorrow, but for now. Could you let me sleep in your barn?”

The man’s eyes widened “you wish to sleep in a barn, you are welcome to come into my home my lady”

“No, for some reason I’m really exhausted.” Yang swayed a little her tiredness clearly evident to the farmer. “I just need to rest. But if it makes you feel better once I’m asleep you can get some of the guards to be posted around the barn”

“Alright as you wish lady guardian, please follow me, I just cleaned it this morning” the man guided Yang to a roughly made barn where two horses stood in their stalls munching on hay. As soon as they saw Yang they went into a slight panic, the gold dragon merely made a humming sound deep within her vocal cords. Suddenly the horses calmed and went back to eating the hay from their trough. The man beside her looked at her with bewildered eyes.

“How did you do that?”

“It’s a sound we used to calm animals when we hunted. That way they didn’t panic and have a painful death” Yang stated as she walked past the animals and laid herself down in some straw.

“You truly are kind” the man smiled. “Sleep well my lady.”

“I will thank you, and in return for your kindness I’ll give you some of my scales in the morning. I hope they bring you good luck and fortune” Yang grinned back before closing her eyes.

It wasn’t long until Yang found herself having a dream and for the first time in a long time it was a pleasant one. The gold dragon was curled up in a room and sitting across from her was Blake the black tiger. The other guardian was in her human form, the smile she wore on her lips was warm and caring. Blake was reading a scroll to her the words pouring out of her mouth like a waterfall. Yang felt her racing heartbeat as those golden eyes glanced at her. Blake stopped telling the story and put the scroll away before going over to Yang, kneeling in front of her now Blake’s eyes held a lustful gaze as she leaned forward and kissed her snout. Lilac eyes widened as the dragon suddenly found herself in her human form as well.

“While I love you in your true form” Blake purred into her ear “I can express my love for you easier in this one”

Blake was about to kiss her again and Yang was more than happy to oblige but before their lips could meet she woke up by the sound of a rooster cuckooing meaning the sun has arisen over the horizon.

 _Curses_ Yang growled unhappily, _I think that dream had something to do with that water I drank from the spring. I wonder if it has a name…well if it doesn’t I’ll tell the village elders I will be calling it Dreaming of the Tiger Spring and that I would like to have tea made from its waters._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**i really dont have much to say about my fics other than the fact that i never proof read XD**


	7. Dark Magic and Healing

_Tomorrow is when they return_ Blake sighed as internally as she looked around at what has been her home for many years. _Better gather some items before going._

Grabbing a sheet of cloth and laying it down, the black tigress collected what little she needed to the centre of the room on the fabric. Blake knew that if she stayed here when Zu Lin came back with his men, she would either be captured and tortured or killed. Not wanting to stay around for what that time came the tiger grabbed her favourite scroll, the one about Yang. She looked over it fondly remembering the day she read it to the golden dragon, she remembered those beautiful lilac eyes how emotion swirled in them like a storm. Her hand went over the carved handles, the dragon head and tail a poor imitation of the real one.

 _Enough reminiscing. Time to leave._ Blake put the scroll along with her other belongings and folded the cloth into a makeshift sack. Changing into her tiger form Blake picked up the sack between her teeth and opened the door with her paw. _Better tell the village elders that I will be leaving and tell them that they too should leave, who knows what that man could do…. I felt something dark and powerful emanating from him._

Blake trotted down the steps of her home and down the beaten dirt path that lead to Ānji. Looking back to her temple for one last time the tiger let a single tear slip down her furry cheek. For centuries, she was the guardian of her village, the people of the town respected her, save a few, they gave her scrolls to read and not only did she protect them, they protected her too. So, to leave her home and the life she had was emotional, but danger hung over her like a dangerous thunderhead. With a grunt, she hurried to the village.

When Blake arrived at the chambers of the council she found Ling Geng kneeling at the table with a pot of tea. It seemed she was waiting for the other elders to discuss the many topics and stresses of the village. However, Blake needed to be far away before night falls. Clearing her throat, the black tigress got the attention of the old woman who looked up and smiled but that quickly fell away when she saw Blake’s sad yet serious expression.

“I’m leaving” Blake stated. The older woman gasped. “I will no longer be the village guardian.”

Before Blake could say her farewell Ling almost threw herself at the tigress’s feet.

“Lady Blake I implore you to stay” Ling Geng begged. “Whatever we have done to make you decide on leaving we will make it right”

 “You and the people of this village have done nothing wrong, despite the daily wooing of the village men. I sense darkness on the horizon, danger will be coming. I want you and the rest of the villagers to seek refuge in another town. That man that came looking for the dragon I felt powerful magic coming from him, dark magic. You will be in danger if you stay” Blake explained to the old woman. The council member’s eyes widened to be warned from a magical creature was not to be ignored.

“The other council members and I will come up with a plan, we’ll ensure word spreads but I am not sure how many wish to leave their home” Ling Geng stated worriedly.

“Then do not force them to leave, persuade them if you can but if their mind is set then leave them, for they will blame themselves once the danger comes” Blake’s ears flicked. “I must leave now, be safe Ling, I hope to see you again one day”

The black tiger changed into her human form and hugged the old lady, who returned the embrace. Blake then gave the old woman a kiss on the forehead, for Ling was the only one Blake could trust fully “May the moon and stars guide you and may the gods protect you,”

With that she changed back into her true form, picked up her small travelling sack and turned to leave only to see the other council members standing there with wide eyes obviously having heard the discussion. With a sigh, Blake put down her belongings and addressed them.

“I am sure you all have heard mostly everything” Blake blinked. “While I’m sadden to go, I must leave. I have already warned Ling of the danger that’s coming and I need you to heed my warning as well and gather as many villagers as you can and leave this place. I do not want to be responsible for bringing danger to you”

The other council members looked at each other unsure of what to say or do.

“If it is your desire to leave us, then we shall not hinder you. We thank you for everything you have done and will take heed to your warning, safe travels to you oh great guardian” one bowed to her. the other members followed suit.

“May you all stay safe; may the moon and stars guide you and may the gods protect you” Blake repeated the same blessing up on them like she did with Ling.

Picking her bag back up, the council members parted and the black tigress left the chambers and the people who she once protected.

* * *

  **On the Outskirts of Ānji**

* * *

 Zu Lin sat in his tent, hunched over an old fading scroll mumbling to himself. His expression was one of obsession, of insanity. For the scroll in his hands was handed down to him from many generations of dragon slayers. He was told as a young boy that it held the secret to gain immortality by mixing dragon blood with another mystical creature’s blood but no one could find two mystical creatures as most disappeared over the many centuries and the black tiger was indeed a mystical creature. Able to change forms and conjure shadow beasts. _Once I capture that filthy beast I will then capture that blasted dragon and kill them both and then will I gain immortality and all of china will know my name._

A scout stumbled inside, Zu Lin snapped at the poor man “How dare you interrupt me while I’m researching!”

“S-sir the black beast has left their temple, it was c-carrying a sack in its mouth” the man stuttered.

“Where is it heading?” Zu Lin growled.

“I-I don’t know sir…” the scout muttered.

“Then stop blathering and track it you fool!” the exiled elder shouted.

The scout nodded hastily and ran out the tent. Zu Lin sighed angrily _I will not let this chance slip by me. If that tiger thinks it can run away ha than it is nothing more than a stupid animal that takes us superior humans for fools._

Outside the old man’s tent many of the men were sitting around multiple campfires eating rice and meat from the game they caught in the bamboo forest. They chatted away but the topic that was being ushered was the power Zu Lin possessed. Most of them had seen it with their own eyes.

“Who would have thought that he had such power?” one man whispered to his friends.

“I heard someone say that he practices dark magic using animal bones and his very own blood” another said.

“He’s absolutely mad” one man muttered. “If I had known he was this insane I wouldn’t have joined. Why did any of us join, the dragon hasn’t been a problem at all to be honest”

“Shhh Zu Lin will have your head if he heard you say that” the man next to him slapped his arm “We joined for the glory and the money remember”

“Yeah but he doesn’t seem to be carrying any money with him, look I’m going to head back to Hángzhōu just before dawn, I have a bad feeling that Zu Lin is going to betray us soon” the man mumbled. Others started to contemplate their decision and most agreed that they too will leave before dawn.

However, Zu Lin, even though his tent, he overheard everything. _Seems I need to turn these betrayers._

Grabbing another scroll on his right he unfurled it and began to read the old text. A chant of an old tongue that no one knows tumbled from his lips, the mantra starting to rise in volume but not loud enough for any of the men to hear. Taking his iron dagger, he sliced his hand open his blood black as the night sky dripped onto the ground then slowly snakes with black scales, red glowing eyes and white bone like plates and red markings on its head sprouted, some hissed while some flicked their tongues awaiting orders from its master.

“Bite the men when they are all asleep, but for now keep an eye on those that leave the camp” He whispered to the snakes, with swivels of their heads they left the tent going unnoticed by the men around the camp fires.

* * *

  **The Village of Hángzhōu**

* * *

 “So, let me understand this” Yang sighed for wat she felt was the hundredth time “When the guards surrounded Zu Lin he was engulfed in Black Fire and then disappeared and after that some of the men left the village because they hold the same views as he does.”

“Yes, my lady” Han Mau confirmed.

“This is deeply troubling… Has his house been searched?” Yang asked with a cocked eyebrow. The council members nodded. “what did you find?”

“Just this piece of fabric, it has an emblem on it but none of us have ever seen it before” Han Mau handed Yang the cloth. The gold dragon’s eyes widened as she noticed the emblem the white skull of a wolf with glowing red eyes and red markings that seem to form the shape of an eye. Her hands trembled as many emotions waved over but the most prominent one was fear. This emblem was the same emblem when she first saw the hunters many centuries ago.

“This is the emblem of the hunters that slaughtered many of my kin” Yang whimpered. Tears welled up in her eyes “My mother and father were killed by men that had this emblem etched on their helmets.”

“My lady” Tai Rin rasped “If it is too saddening for you to talk about, please you need speak no more”

“Thank you, elder Tai Rin,” Yang sniffled. “but enough, we should ensure the safety of the Village. However, I don’t know how we should proceed.”

“We’ll come up with some ideas” Han Mau assured the gold dragon. “but enough about that, you mentioned a spring that you believe was magical?”

“Ah yes I did. You see I drank from this spring and when I looked at my reflection I saw the black tiger, I mentioned to all of you earlier at the farmer’s house, who rescued me. Then I had a dream about the tiger while I slept”

“What was this dream about?” Mei Wan queried a sparkle of curiosity twinkling in her eyes.

Yang blushed and stuttered “I-It wasn’t anything of importance or interest. J-just her reading to me”

Mei Wan smirked and gave the gold dragon a knowing wink. Yang coughed and changed the subject “Anyway I would like to give the spring a name and if it is all right with the council I would like tea to be made from its waters.”

“Of course, your greatness” Han Mau smiled. “You have given us so much for so little, it will be our pleasure”

Yang beamed happily “thank you, also if you don’t mind I would like to reside here in the council chambers for the time being, for I wish to help the village more and it won’t be an inconvenience to whoever is making my tea with the spring water because they won’t have to climb a mountain every day.”

The council members chuckled at Yang’s jest. The council and the gold dragon discussed many things from the improved conditions of the poor district to chickens laying more eggs than usual, no doubt to the luck of Yang’s scale she gave to the farmer who let her sleep in his barn. Once all topics of discussion were complete the sun was beginning to set below the horizon, the council members took their leave one by one they left, the only council member remaining was Mei Wan.

“Are you not going to go home Mei Wan?” Yang asked the old woman.

“Oh no” the she chuckled “Your greatness is not going to get away with skipping out the details of this dream you had of the black tigress”

The dragon blushed and groaned “Can you just let it slide this time”

“No, no, no” Mei waggled a finger back and forth, that knowing smirk returning to her lips. “I want to know everything about this Tigress you are fawning over”

“I am not fawning over her!” Yang denied “I was barely conscious when she looked after me”

“But she seemed to know a fair bit about you, right” the council woman nudged Yang.

“Mei Wan!” Yang shouted in embarrassment before composing herself, with a sigh she looked at her “You aren’t going to leave until I tell you aren’t you”

The woman beamed at the guardian. With a shake of her head Yang began regaling the time she spent with the black tiger. Mei Wan listened intently as the golden guardian described the other magical being and chuckled here and there when Yang started to ramble.

“What about that dream of yours” Mei Wan asked.

Once again Yang blushed at the mere thought and looked away as she scratched her head.

“She was naked in her human form, wasn’t she?” Mei wan questioned bluntly.

Yang’s face went red and hid her face behind her hands “Yes…”

The old woman laughed “Oh my lady you shouldn’t be embarrassed about that.”

“Shouldn’t I?” Yang argued. “It’s not, right is it? To be with another species that’s also the same gender”

“For humans, it’s not allowed but for beings such as you and this Blake” the woman shrugged “You don’t have any rules that binds you to restrict you from achieving true happiness”

“To me it sounds like you aren’t truly happy” Yang looked at Mei Wan who now wore an unhappy.

“I am old and tired” Mei Wan lamented “But nothing is more tiring than keeping up a constant mask of false happiness. I was once in love with a mystic creature that could change from human to creature. Tell me my lady do you believe in Phoenixes?”

“I’m a dragon of course I believe in phoenixes, but they probably left just like most of us” Yang pointed out.

“I know well I was in love with a female phoenix, she was beautiful in both forms. I was only around eighteen when she told me that she had to leave to be somewhere safe. This was when I was living in the city” Mei Wan told. “we shared one night together before she left though in a secluded clearing in a small forest and it was both the happiest time and saddest time of my life. When my parents arranged a marriage for me I ran away. The rest is history.”

“I…. I never knew that about you Mei Wan…. I’m sorry” Yang placed her hand on the woman’s shoulder.

“It’s ok my lady” she placed her wrinkly hand atop Yang’s “Just promise me to follow your heart and find true happiness. Now I had better go, we have a lot to do come morn”

“Of course, let me have a guard escort you” Yang smiled “Guardsman”

A guard slid the door open “Yes my lady”

“Please escort Mei Wan home” Yang ordered. “Good night Mei Wan”

“Sleep well my lady” Mei Wan stood up and left the chamber.

With Mei Wan gone, Yang stretched and placed the cushions that the council members used to sit on at the back of the room and moved the table to the side so she had room to sleep. Blowing out the lantern the horned girl changed back to her original form and curled up on the floor. Her eye lids began to droop heavily and before she knew it she was asleep.

* * *

  _Knock knock knock_

Yang slowly blinked her eyes open and let out a growl “Who would dare wake a dragon”

Standing up Yang shook herself, her scales clinking together like loose coins in a silk purse. Going to the door Yang slid it open with her talon and what stood before her took her by complete surprise.

“B-Blake?”

“H-hello Yang” Blake was in her human form her left hand clutching her right shoulder.

“Blake, are you all right?” Yang grew concerned and she sniffed the air “I smell blood”

“J-Just a graze” Blake panted as her knees trembled.

Yang quickly went to Blake’s side, nudging the black tiger’s good arm to loop around her neck as she guided her inside, she could feel Blake shaking against her scaly neck. With a simple breath in the lantern’s direction the candle within re-lit. Now with a bit of light Yang could truly see that Blake was not ok. The tigress was pale and a light film of sweat coated her skin.

“Lie down on your good side and change back to your original form” Yang whispered as she lowered Blake down. Once she was on her good side the black-haired beauty changed back to her tiger from and there on her right shoulder was a large cut. Crimson blood poured from the wound slowly while some has dried into the black fur. It made Yang angry that some on had hurt Blake but restraining herself the dragon guardian curled around the black tiger and started to lick Blake’s wound.

Blake’s head snapped up almost headbutting the dragon “Yang what are you-”

“Shh,” Yang cooed softly and gently nuzzled the tiger’s forehead with her snout silently urging her to lie back down. “Rest now”

Blake did as she was told but she remained stiff as Yang’s forked tongue went over the cut she got from an arrow. However, she started to notice how the wound began to hurt less and less, lifting her head again she looked down at the wound and saw that it was closing up. Wide eyed Blake just continued to stare, every stroke of Yang’s red forked tongue coated the cut in a somewhat thick layer of saliva and it became absorbed into Blake’s skin.

“Healing?” Blake mumbled.

Yang stopped licking the wound nothing more than a mere scratch. “Yep not the most pleasing way of healing others but it’s something. Now lie down and sleep, we can talk in the morning”

Yang nuzzled Blake’s forehead again before huffing in the lantern’s direction making the candle flicker out for the second time. Blake nestled further into Yang’s side and started to purr making the gold dragon grin internally.

“Thank you, Yang” Blake yawned “I promise to explain everything tomorrow”

“My pleasure Blake” Yang rested her head in the crook of the tigress’s neck. “sleep well.”

The guardian of Hángzhōu closed her eyes, the gentle rumble of Blake’s purr a lullaby to her ears and in no time at all Yang found herself in the land of dreams.

* * *

  **Author's Note:**

**more chapters coming soon**

**xXIyra16Xx out :p**


	8. How Is It Possible To Fall In Love So Quickly?

Songbirds tweeted and sang in the morning sun causing a certain set of black tiger ears to flick and twitch at the sounds. Growling in frustration from having been roused from her sleep Blake nuzzled where she thought Yang was, only to snuggle into nothing. Golden eyes shot open in fear and worry. Sitting up Blake looked at her surroundings. _Where am I? Where is Yang?_ Blake panicked, her heart beating wildly in her chest. She started to knead the floor with her claws, as she often did when she was frightened, leaving marks in the wood. The sound of growing voices reached her ears, both of them female and one of them was easily recognisable, it was Yang’s voice. Blake instantly relaxed and changed into her human form being aware that Yang was bringing someone along with her.

“I think you will like her Mei Wan” Blake heard Yang say. “She looks like a kitten when she is sleeping.”

Blake blushed at Yang’s words. The doors slid open, revealing the gold dragon in her beautiful human form along with an older woman standing just behind her. The black tigress tilted her head slightly as the two walked in, Yang not noticing she was sitting there and looking at her for she was still talking to the old woman which Blake guessed was a village elder known as Mei Wan. The old woman, however, saw Blake and smiled kindly.

“Did I mention how soft her fur is?” Yang said gleefully “She might let you pet her if she’s awake.”

“You’re greatness.” Mei Wan chuckled and pointed in Blake’s direction.

Yang turned and saw Blake was awake and quietly listening to their conversation.

 “Oh, Blake I thought you were still sleeping.” The blonde mane dragon said with a nervous laugh, “But I wasn’t bringing Mei Wan to admire how adorable you are when you sleep. Not at all.”

Blake hid a giggle behind her palm at Yang’s behaviour.

“But enough about that” Yang cleared her throat. “Blake.”

The black tiger looked at her “Yes Yang?”

“I want to know why you showed up out of nowhere in the middle of the night with a wound” Yang closed the door “Mei Wan is here mainly to meet you. But you promised me to explain what happened last night.”

Blake took a deep breath, readying herself for a long explanation as to how she ended at Yang’s village.

“It was the morning when Zu Lin said he would be returning.” Blake began, “I knew I wasn’t going to be safe if I stayed, so I packed a few items and left but not without warning the elders of Ānjí first for I wanted to make sure they would be safe too. I even told them that they should leave.”

Yang and Mei Wan listened intently silently urging her to keep going.

“Soon enough I was roaming through the forest I had known for centuries, I had no direction in mind, however.” Blake chuckled “I kept walking for hours on end and taking a few breaks to rest.”

Blake paused and touched her arm that was wounded the night before. “I didn’t notice that there was someone following me, though.”

“How?” Yang asked, “You have a sharper sense of smell than most.”

“You’re right Yang, but there was a breeze blowing in my direction so it must have hidden the scent of the hunter.” Blake sighed “It was only when the wind started gusting from behind me that I caught a whiff of his scent. By this time, it was dusk, so I was lucky that the hunter only got my arm with his arrow.”

Yang growled angrily her eyes now magenta in colour. “What did he look like?”

“I was running for my life.” Blake’s eyes narrowed “I did not have time to look at what he looked like.”

“Damn it!” Yang roared. Blake jumped at the dragon’s sudden burst of anger for she only experienced it once before. “If I ever find whoever hurt you I will bring the worst of luck upon them.”

Blake’s heart beat a little faster at Yang’s declaration on the soul who had harmed her. Why am I reacting this way? Why do I feel happy that Yang would bring misery upon the person who harmed me? Blake questioned herself. It was odd, to say the least. Before the tigress could ponder on her feelings any longer the door of the chamber was suddenly pushed aside. Guards were standing there slightly out of breath.

“Mighty Dragon” one of them spoke urgently “There are people at the northern gate seeking refuge, most of them women and children.”

“Did they say where they are from and why they seek refuge?” Yang asked a little angrily having been interrupted.

“They are from a village called Ānjí,” another guard spoke up, “They say that a man that describes Zu-Lin attacking the village with a small army of black demonic creatures.”

Yang’s eyes widened and turned to look at the tiger who was already on her feet.

“Take me to them please,” Blake asked politely. The guards looked to her then to Yang.

The gold dragon stood up “Take us to them.”

With that Blake and Yang left the chamber with the guards as they led them to the refugees.

* * *

  **Meanwhile**

* * *

 “What do you mean the beast escaped!” Zu Lin hissed at the man who followed Blake. Who was being held by his throat by one of the ex- elder's demonic dog creatures.

“I-It was dark” the man choked out “the tiger b-blended in with the darkness. I could barely see her.”

“Do not say ‘her’ it’s a beast and will be nothing but a beast” Zu Lin seethed. “You failed in your task to eliminate the beast. I won't tolerate failure.”

The old man held up one of the snakes he summoned the day before. The creature flicked its tongue tasting the air.

“What are you going to do to me?!” the man squirmed.

“I need more for my army if I am to destroy the dragon and the tiger.” Zu Lin chuckled evilly. He held one of the snakes he had summoned, its red eyes glowing as it flicked its tongue. He held the black snake near the man’s neck, after flicking its tongue a second time it bit into the man’s neck.

The man shrieked and kicked as he felt the venom of the snake flowing into his body. Soon the man started to change as black fur started to grow on his skin, his face morphing to that of a dog and his eyes turning red filled with bloodlust. Zu Lin maniacally laughed as he watched the man turn into one of his demonic hounds.

“Yes, Yes!” Zu Lin praised loudly “Now to prepare for the battle and the ritual to gain Immortality.”

At his proclamation, his army of demon hounds howled and snarled their war cry.

* * *

  **Back in Hángzhōu**

* * *

 It was chaos at the gate. There were men bleeding from wounds, crying women clinging to their children, orphans either crying out for their parents or looking emotionless as they have yet to realise that what had happened to them was real and not a dream and there were few elderly among the refugees. Yang assumed that the elderly stayed behind so everyone else could escape. The gold dragon could only spot a few at most.

Blake was unmoving, her eyes wide with shock at the state of the people she once protected.

“This is all my fault.” The black tigress muttered.

Yang looked at her companion “What?”

“If I did not leave I could have protected them,” Blake said.

“If you stayed you would have died!” Yang grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. “Don’t you dare say this was your fault. If anything, it’s mine.”

“What do you mean?” Blake questioned, confused as to how Yang could have been the cause of this.

“If I had not helped the poor and just followed any demands he would not have stabbed me, follow me to your village and attack it” Yang explained sadly “But I was just helping others who needed it.”

“Then it is not your fault Yang,” Blake reassured before gesturing to the fleeing villagers “This is all Zu Lin’s doing, he is the one to blame.”

“Lady Blake” a raspy voice called out, the tigress looked in the direction of the voice and saw Ling Geng lying on a couple of blankets. Blake rushed to the old woman’s side and saw that the elder was bleeding from the mouth. _Internal bleeding, there isn’t anything I can do._ Blake cried within her mind.

“You’re safe” Ling smiled before coughing up some more blood “Thank goodness.”

“Shh, don’t talk,” Blake whispered to the old woman comfortingly. “You are safe here. We can get you some medicine to help you. Yang!”

“No, Lady Blake I do not have much time left.” Ling gasped. “The man that attacked the village he has a small army of demons, he turned each person he captured into one of them using a black snake.”

“A black snake?” Blake repeated.

“Yes, it had red eyes and white plating on its head with red markings like armour.” Ling coughed.

 _White plating and red markings? No, it can’t be._ Blake could only stare in absolute horror. _Grimm magic._

“Lady Blake, I want to thank you for all you have done for us.” Ling wheezed as her breathing became laboured “My time is near.”

Tears welled up in Blake’s eyes as her dear old friend closed her eyes and slipped away into death's arms. Blake wept into her hands and prayed that Ling Geng’s soul reaches heaven.

Yang watched with a heavy heart as Blake cried. She called a guard to her.

“Make sure that old woman and everyone who passes away this day gets a proper burial,” Yang ordered the guard “Gather anyone who is available to help dig out graves.”

With that, the guard left Yang who looked up at the sky. Dark clouds swirled overhead giving off a depressing atmosphere. _It is a sad day_. Yang mentally noted. _But we still have much to do_. The blonde mane mythic woman walked over to Blake and put a hand on the trembling shoulder. Blake grabbed onto Yang’s golden robe and sobbed into it, kneeling the gold dragon pulled the tigress into a comforting embrace and stroked the black silk locks. They stayed that way until Blake had run out of tears, now there was only sniffling.

“Blake,” Yang said in a hushed tone “I want you to take everyone up to my temple for it’s the only place I can think of that is easily defensible.”

“W-What about you?” Blake stuttered “Will you not join us?”

Yang shook her head silently for she did not have the heart to tell the tiger that she will be fighting Zu Lin alongside the men of the village.

“Yang, you’re not going to fight Zu Lin alone are you?” Blake asked her eyes full of fear, concern and affection. Yang blinked a few times wondering if she was reading the golden irises correctly. Yang was aware of her blossoming feelings for the tiger and wondered if those same feelings were growing in the tigress’s heart as well.

As much as she wished to talk to the black tiger about these feelings, Yang knew that time was not on their side.

“I won't be fighting him alone.” Yang gave Blake a sad smile and tried to be reassuring “I will have every able-bodied man fighting alongside me.”

“Is that supposed to make me feel better!?” Blake yelled making Yang shuffle away. “Because I can tell you right now it does not make me feel better, in fact, it makes me feel useless and unwanted!”

Blake got up and looked like she was about to run away, but Yang grabbed the girl’s wrist before she could.

“Blake, I just wanted you to be safe.” Yang explained, “If you had gotten hurt I don’t think I would be able to control my anger.”

“Then you should know how I feel” Blake cried her head hanging low.

“Blake,” Yang cupped the tigress's cheek turning her face so she would look at her. The expression on Blake’s face almost caused the dragon’s heart to break in two. “What are you trying to say?”

The black tiger shifted her gaze as a slight blush tinted her cheeks. “Can we go somewhere private to talk.”

“Of course.” Yang rubbed her thumb across her tear stained cheek. “How about my temple?”

Blake nodded. Yang grinned before stepping back and changing into her original form, the flames of her magic danced around on her scales, the ivory talons digging into the dirt and the shake of her mane made the dust around her glow like a halo.

“Hop on,” Yang said as she lowered her body for Blake to get on her back “And you may want to hold on tight.”

With a trembling hand, Blake took hold of one of Yang’s horns and hoisted herself onto her scaly back. The tiger guardian felt the dragon's muscles tense up as she readied herself to fly, leaning forward Blake gripped Yang’s other horn.

“Ready when you are,” Blake told Yang.

Yang grinned and launched herself into the air hearing Blake gasp as they propelled to the clouds. Soon enough they were above the clouds that covered the earth like a veil. Within Yang’s heart, she was overflowing with joy for she wanted to show Blake what it's like to fly although she wished it was under better circumstances and with time against them Yang flew straight to her temple atop her limestone mountain. The gold dragon landed perfectly in front of her home which will later become a safe house for the villagers and refugees.

Blake got off Yang’s back, a smile reaching ear to ear.

“So that’s what flying is like?” Blake exhaled from her excitement “If things were different I would keep asking you if we could fly together, I would never tire of it.”

Yang chuckled and returned the smile with her own but stayed quiet before gesturing Blake to her temple. Slightly worried Blake followed Yang into her home, it was much bigger than her own. _Well, dragons do grow larger than tigers_ Blake told herself as she looked around. There were no scrolls much to Blake’s dismay and as much as she could tell there weren’t many things that would have occupied the dragon’s time. However, the decorations of the temple were very intricate and detailed. The wooden beams that held up the structure had the shapes of clouds carved into them while multiple tapestries hung along the walls depicting various sceneries. A small wooden table occupied the centre of the room on top of a well-detailed rug and in the corner of the massive room was a bed covered in cushions.

“It’s nice, but a little empty” Blake spoke aloud causing a slight echo to answer back.

“Yes it is isn’t it?” Yang agreed as she closed the door of her home. “I just slept my time away usually.”

“I see” Blake mumbled turning around to face the dragon she saw Yang back in her human form “Aren’t you getting tired of changing your form constantly?”

“I’ll be fine, but that’s not important right now” the gold dragon closed the space between them “What you said down at the gate what did you mean by that?”

“I would be angry too if you got hurt,” Blake confessed, “I know we haven’t known each other for very long. But I can’t help but feel these emotions when I’m around you or when I think of you.”

Yang gazed at Blake tenderly “You think of me?”

Blake blushed “Y-Yes.”

An awkward silence came over them as seconds became minutes.

“Blake.”

“Yang.”

The duo laughed at their unison.

“You go first, Blake.” Yang gestured with a lop-sided smirk.

“Ok.” Blake took a deep breath to calm her rapidly beating heart “Yang, while our time together was brief and we don’t know much about each other. I must ask…”

Yang held her breath.

“How is it possible to fall in love so quickly?”

“I don’t know Blake” Yang breathed as she pulled the tigress close to her by the hips, her eyes half-lidded and her lips mere centimetres from Blake’s. “Love is tricky, but I can say is that the feeling is mutual.”

With that Yang pressed her lips firmly on Blake’s who was shocked at first before kissing back and wrapped her arms around the dragon’s neck. It was uncoordinated and inexperienced as the two did not know how kissing another worked for they only saw humans do it from afar. The two beings knew now why humans showed such intimacy in this form for it conveyed what words could not and the feeling it gave off was nothing like any other. It was warm, gentle yet it was hungry and passionate all at once. It was something they did not want to stop doing in fear that it might have been an illusion. Blake was the first to pull away panting for breath and Yang was no better. However, she wore a grin on her face telling the black-haired woman that she did not mind being out of breath. After a few seconds of getting oxygen back in their lungs they came together for a second, yet firmer kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:  
> Due to drama on fanfiction.net this will be the only site in which The Gold Dragon and the Black Tiger will be updated.
> 
> drama includes: grammar Nazi's and individuals copying my work without permission (even if it was for their own personal pleasure i still believe you need to ask before copying another person's work)  
> however one individual has apologised and deleted the stories they copied from me.


	9. The Calm Before the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While writing this chapter I was thinking how to make Zu Lin more villainy. Like yes he is a crazy old bastard but many people like those type of Villains, i mean Look at Tyrian Callows many people love the guy because he's off his nut. so I may have made Zu Lin into a villain everyone would surely hate by implying the scenario of rape. I am sorry if this offends anyone for it was not my intent. I did not go fully into the details and merely implied.

Yang did not know how long they stood in the middle of her temple as they continued to kiss each other. For all the dragon knew they could have been there for centuries as she tasted heaven. The sensations she was feeling was otherworldly, her desire for the tigress only growing with each joining of their lips and how the black tiger’s human form, though smaller, fit perfectly together with hers. Yang began to roam her hands down Blake’s body and pulling her as close as possible like the tigress was the only thing in the world that can keep her grounded.

Blake moaned into the kiss, her face flushed in a pink tint while her hands clutched at Yang’s golden robe with desperate need. _Is this real?_ The black tigress thought to herself as she pulled back a little from Yang to catch her breath. Blake could see the concern in Yang’s eyes as if the dragon had done something wrong. Her vision began to blur with unshed tears, wrapping her arms around Yang’s neck Blake buried her face in the blonde’s shoulder and started to sob for the tigress was scared of losing Yang.

“Blake, what’s wrong?” Yang rubbed her hands up and down the tigress’s back hoping to sooth her.

“I don’t want to let you go.” Blake confessed, “Please don’t leave me.”

Yang went silent after that for she couldn’t abandon the village people who ensured her protection in return for a favour or two throughout the centuries. Therefore, she merely squeezed Blake a little tighter.

“I’m sorry Blake, but I can't promise that I’ll stay.” Yang spoke truthfully “I can't abandon the village people. They will die at Zu Lin’s hands if I do.”

The dragon felt the shakes of Blake’s sobs and the dampness of her tears.

“Then let me fight with you,” Blake cried “That way w-we can-”

Yang lifted Blakes' chin and silenced that sentence with a kiss. The slight tang of salt from the tiger’s tears danced upon her lips.

“It pains me to see you cry,” Yang whispered as she pulled away. “I don’t want to see you get hurt and I won't be able to forgive myself if that happens.”

Blake’s golden irises were still full of sadness, but there was something else in them, understanding.

“I understand,” Blake stepped and turned away from Yang which was harder now that their love had finally begun to blossom “Go then.”

“Blake.” Yang stepped forward her hand reaching out to her.

“JUST GO!” Blake shouted, her hands clenched into fists, “Just…go.”

Yang shed a single tear “I’ll try and return to you.”

Without another word, she changed back into her dragon form and flew out of the temple leaving Blake, her love, behind. The black tiger, however, hugged herself as the light gust of wind caused by Yang’s departure caressed her hair and ears. Blake fell to her knees, her tears spilling forth, splashing on the temple floor. And all she could do was wail in heartache.

When Yang arrived at the northern gate, she was glad to see that her people were attending to those from the village of Ānjí with blankets, food, water and medicine. However, the gold dragon saw their faces and how fearful and scared the Ānjí villagers were, but there was also sorrow and grief for what they all lost. _I need everyone to get to my temple,_ Yang thought to herself, _it is the only place that’s safe for everyone who can’t fight._ She spotted the village elders near by, huddled in a circle discussing of what, the dragon could only guess, walking over to the village elders she cleared her throat to get their attention. When the elders turned and saw her, they dipped their heads in respect.

“I want you to gather everyone who can’t fight and take them to my temple,”  Yang stated. Han Mau was about to speak, but the dragon continued “We don’t know how long we have until Zu Lin arrives with his army of demon dogs. Therefore, we have to get everyone to safety and prepare for battle.”

The village elders looked to one another, concern all on their faces and the fact that this was happening at all.

“We’ll see it done.” Mei Wan said then she noticed that Blake was not with Yang, “Where is Lady Blake?”

“She is inside my temple,” Yang’s eyes became downcast “I don’t want her hurt.”

“While you have good intentions Great dragon,” Mei Wan sighed “I do not think it’s your choice to make.”

Yang’s eyes narrowed “So what? You want Blake to fight in a battle that has nothing to do with her?”

“She has every reason to fight as you do,” Mei Wan chided the golden dragon “Did you ask how she felt?”

“She has voiced her concerns,” Yang mumbled.

“And you just brush them aside?” Mei Wan put her hands on her hips. “I am certain she can handle herself.”

The sun dragon snorted in annoyance, the old woman was right. Yang did brush off Blake’s concerns and thought that she wouldn’t be able to protect herself in a fight, but seeing Blake get hurt, or worse, killed, filled Yang with a rage like no other.

“Just get everyone to the temple,” Yang muttered before launching herself into the air. She needed to clear her head and focus on what is to come if she was to win the battle against Zu Lin. What puzzled the dragon was what Zu Lin’s motives were, did he just want her dead like the hunters of the past? Or did he want something from her? Or did he want her captured and use her for some ritual with his Grimm magic? The mythical dragon shuddered at the thought, causing her scales to clink together. Yang remembered how her uncle told her that a few hunters had such magic. How they turned their followers into black, snarling beasts with a hunger for blood. Yang couldn’t remember seeing any many hunters with the dark magic when they attacked the cluster, probably because she was told to hide in the caves with Ruby as their parents fought to protect them and many others in the cluster. As the years went by and not seeing any hunter with Grimm magic, Yang started to believe that it was merely a story to scare the dragonlings into behaving. Now, she knew that it wasn’t a fabrication that Grimm magic was real and it scared her.

Looking to the horizon toward Ānjí, the approaching clouds swirled and roiled like waves and bright flashes lit them up like the sun. Straining her hearing Yang could hear the soft rumble of thunder. _A storm_ the dragon sighed mentally, turning back to Hángzhōu. _I hope Blake is ok…Oh, who am I fooling? Blake isn’t ok. I hurt her. I should apologise that way if things go bad at least things won't be bad between us._

* * *

  **Meanwhile**

* * *

 “Blasted storm.” Zu Lin growled. “How dare the gods try and stop me from reaching that wretched dragon.”

The rain poured heavily on the old man’s tent, a few leaks starting to appear. The thunder roared along with the howls of the army of Grimm. The exiled elder began having doubts about using Grimm magic, for not many knew of the heavy price one had to pay to use it. Zu Lin could feel his life slipping away slowly, however despite the burden he was determined to kill the gold dragon and drink its blood. His forefathers had told him that drinking the blood of a dragon would grant immortality and the powers of the dragon itself. He believed those stories ever since he was a child, determined to be the only one to achieve what many would call godhood. Once I have gained immortality, I will make all of China bow before me. The elder grinned wickedly to himself. A shame that filthy scaly beast won’t be able to see my glorious triumph as I kill that tiger as well.

“M-master..” A small voice called.

“Who dares interrupt me?!” Zu Lin shouted as he whipped his head around and saw the girl he had spared during his raid on Ānjí standing there with a steaming bowl of what he presumed was rice and something else with a set of chopsticks lying across the rim. She was around fourteen to fifteen years of age and fairly beautiful, but nothing special. When Zu Lin saw her snivelling and cowering in a house, he gave her a choice, a choice that didn’t benefit her in any way. The first choice was to be his bride after he gains immortality and her second choice was to become a Grimm. In his mind, she made the smart choice and chose to be his bride and bear his children. He also demanded to be called master while she was in his presence. Otherwise, it would be a beating if she didn’t.

“I made some food for you master,” the girl knelt before him “I hope it is to your liking.”

Zu Lin snatched the bowl and chopsticks away from her and smelled the contents within. It was herby with a little bit of spice. However, for all the elder knew she could have put poison in it, using his utensils he scooped a small clump of rice and popped it into his mouth and chewed slowly. The young girl closed her eyes as she started to quake in fear, this man had turned her parents into monsters before her very eyes. Not wanting to turn into one of those black demons she obeyed every command he gave her.

“You will make an excellent wife.” Zu Lin said what he believed was a compliment. “Your cooking is decent enough.”

“T-Thank you, master.” She stuttered “May I leave?”

“No, you may not.” He narrowed his eyes at her as he continued to eat. “Tonight, you shall bed with me.”

The girl paled.

“You are a virgin yes?” Zu Lin asked directly.

The girl nodded. For she knew he would beat her if she didn’t respond.

“We need to remedy that.” The exiled elder muttered “Take those rags off and sit by the bed. I will take you once I finished eating.

The girl stood up silently and went over to the makeshift bed before she started to undress out of her clothes, silent tears dripping down her cheeks for her nightmare was about to worsen.

* * *

  **Back in Hángzhōu**

* * *

 The villagers had been taken to the temple while all the able-bodied men camped in the now abandoned village below. Blake was surprised that there was enough room in the temple for everyone, the injured and the sick had taken up space along the left side of the room with those who had expertise in medicine tending to them. The women took up the centre of the temple ensuring that there was enough food to feed everyone and on the right, the elders were telling the children stories. At the front four guards stood near the entrance to keep a look out and to protect everyone inside from danger.

 _Four men, they won't last. They aren’t even soldiers_. The black tigress snorted. There was a slight tug at her robe, looking down Blake saw a small boy who held up a small cup of herbal tea. She crouched down and smiled at the child.

“Is that for me?”

The boy nodded shyly.

“Thank you.” Blake took the cup and took a small sip. The boy, however, stayed where he was. He stared at Blake’s feline ears, intrigued. The mythical Tiger chuckled. “Want to pet them? But you have to be careful though they are sensitive.”

The boy nodded again, this time enthusiastically and Blake leaned down a little more so the child could reach. She felt the timid touch of the boy’s fingers, gentle and cautious, yet it tickled, which caused her ears to flick involuntarily. The boy laughed happily. Soon enough the boy’s mother appeared and began to scold him, telling the boy that he should not have even asked to touch the tigress’s ears. Blake, however, told the woman that she asked her son if he wanted to touch her ears. Still, the mother asked for the tiger to forgive her son’s inquisitiveness, but Blake said that there was nothing to forgive and with a thank you the mother took her son away, leaving Blake with her lukewarm tea. Staring into the cup Blake’s thoughts drifted to Yang, the majestic golden dragon that stole her heart. The black tiger wondered what will happen once the fight is over and if she will survive and return. Blake hoped that they could leave this place and live in peace and happiness, away from the humans. Blake wanted nothing more than for their love to grow, to learn new things about Yang she didn’t know, to be embraced by her warmth that made her feel safe. Blake drank the rest of her tea and sighed. _Yang is likely down in the village with the men, preparing. I just wish I could see her before Zu Lin arrives._

As if the gods were listening, the soft clinking sound of scales reached the tiger’s ears. Turning her head toward the entrance of the temple Blake saw Yang shaking herself off, water droplets flinging off her body with every twist of her long scaly body. The tiger ran to her without a care in the world for she was happy just to see Yang again. Blake flung her arms around the gold dragon’s neck and tangled her fingers into the slightly damp, shaggy yellow mane, nuzzling Yang affectionately.

“Missed me?” Yang chortled.

Blake merely nodded and squeezed a little tighter.

“Blake I want to apologise to you,” Yang whispered, “I am not sure if I will survive this battle, but nothing would make me happier than for you to fight along side me. I want you to be the last thing I see before dying.”

“Shush you giant lizard.” Blake sniffled and laughed at the same time “You aren’t going to die and neither will I. We will win this battle. We will survive this and hopefully live out the rest of our lives together.”

Yang hummed at that. The thought of living together with Blake put her in a more happier mood. “Yeah, that sounds wonderful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter guys but I assure you the last 2 chapters will be longer. That's right. ONLY 2 CHAPTERS LEFT UNTIL THIS STORY IS FINISHED.
> 
> also the girl that is with Zu Lin is NOT ruby
> 
> please comment either here or on "Story Updates, What do the fans want." on what story you would like for me to update next.


	10. Blood and War

The Dragon and the black tiger stood side by side, along with the men of Hángzhōu who held spears, bows and makeshift weapons. The rain had turned into a light drizzle, the soil that was once dusty and dry was now slippery brown mud that squelched with any movement. At the present moment, Yang, Blake and the small army were waiting for a scout to return to give them information as to what they were going to face. Blake nuzzled Yang’s shoulder with her nose getting the golden dragon’s attention.

“Yang,” Blake spoke softly, “Are you alright?”

Yang breathed deeply before letting out a puff of smoke from her nostrils. “I am alright. But the men, their faces don’t show it, but I can smell their fear.”

“As it happens before a battle,” Blake said “I know we haven’t known each other long, but I can't help but feel happy, calm and safe around you. I feel complete.”

The dragon’s eyes sparkled happily. “I feel that way too.”

The sound of thudding footsteps reached their ears as a boy, no older than sixteen approached the small army covered in sweat and cuts. His knees were trembling and looked he was about to collapse. Luckily another man came up and grabbed the boy by the shoulders before he fell to the ground.

“Tell us, boy,” the man spoke, “What comes?”

“I couldn’t tell,” the boy mumbled, “it was a sea of black, I can only guess the number.”

“Then tell us!” the man slightly shook the boy in anger but mostly in fear.

“Two hundred, possibly more,” the boy’s eyes went wide scared of the man.

Silence overcame everyone. Yang’s eyes went wide, her talons digging into the dirt as her long, golden scaly body tensed at the number. _Two hundred! We don’t even have that many!_ Yang’s mind started to go to turmoil _We’re going to die, we won’t be able to defeat Zu Lin’s Army._

Blake could see the fear in Yang, for even she knew that their chances of winning this battle were slim. The tigress pondered what they could do to even the odds even just slightly. _Of course, why didn’t I think of that before!_

“Yang, I might have an idea that may help us have a chance at beating Zu Lin!” Blake said her voice sounding hopeful.

“Unless it’s a gift from the gods above I don’t see any of us making it out alive,” the dragon whimpered lowly so the men could not hear her.

“Just listen,” Blake smacked her paw on Yang’s snout “I can conjure shadow beasts to give us more fighting power.”

“R-really?” Yang sounded hopeful “How many are you able to summon at once?”

“Well if I found a secluded area and concentrate I can summon at most forty,” Blake said, “However I can’t let them get too far from me or else they will vanish.”

“Hmm…How many could you summon as you fight?” Yang questioned.

“twenty and they would be weak as I won’t be focusing on them much to keep them solid.”

“I see, that may give us a bigger chance of winning.” Yang nuzzled the top of Blake’s head before turning to the boy. “How far away are they?”

“T-they are a league or two away, great dragon.” The boy stuttered

“So little time, Blake what do you think we should do?” Yang turned back to Blake looking for guidance.

“Maybe, if we all gather to the centre of the village there will be little space for the demons to fight us all at once than an open field.” Blake flicked her tail from side to side as a plan started to formulate in her mind. “If we are fast enough we can use furniture from inside the houses to block some of the alleyways, closing more routes for Zu Lin’s demon army. We can have some archers on the rooftops and wound some of the Grimm before they reach us.”

“That is brilliant!” Yang gave the tigress a toothy grin before addressing the men of Hángzhōu. “Everyone we must hurry to the centre of the village, Zu Lin is two leagues away, possibly less. Blake, the guardian of Ānjí, has come up with a plan that could help us win this battle. Once we get to the middle of the village use all the furniture you can find and block the alleyways, this will lessen the number of enemies we will have to fight. For Hángzhōu!”

“For Hángzhōu!” all the men roared before rushing to the centre of the village to put Blake’s plan into action.

Yang and Blake looked at each other and rested their foreheads together, for they believed it might be the last moment they will ever be together in peace. They engraved it into their hearts and minds, so they could think of this moment in case they die in this needless battle.

 

* * *

  **Meanwhile**

* * *

 “Are you sure we will be able to find her uncle?” a young red dragon asked as she flew next to a black-grey elder dragon.

“I am sure we will, we dragons can sense one another,” he answered, his eyes flicked to the figure who was sitting on his niece’s back. He chuckled, which was similar to the sound when someone clapped two copper bowls together, for the figure looked about to be sick. “You doing alright snow she-elf?!”

The said elf glared at the dragon with her piercing sky blue eyes, her white hair whipping behind her like a blizzard. “None of your business you overgrown lizard!”

“Uncle don’t call Weiss a she-elf. She is a snow elf with incredible healing magic.” The red dragon defended, which made the pale white elf blush. “But seriously Weiss are you alright?”

“I will be fine.” Weiss groaned a little “Once I'm on the stable ground.”

“Sorry,” the red dragon whined an apology.

The thunder boomed in the clouds behind them with the faint sound of hissing rain. They had been flying for more than five days in hopes of finding a lost member of the family. The elf, however, just came along out of curiosity about the lands far to the east. Weiss had been living in the Himalayas for a century, with mythical creatures far and wide seeking sanctuary for their stories were all the same. That it was no longer safe to be near humans for all they did was kill and capture any mythical creature they could find. Considering she and her kin came from the snowy mountains in the west which the humans called Europe, Weiss had no idea what lay far off in the east. Until she met a young red dragon accompanied by an elder black-grey dragon that looked vastly different from the dragons she knew. It was the red dragon who told her the story of how she lost her sister from a very young age.

The sounds of a distant battle reached the trio’s ears, battle cries and roars filling the air the closer the got.

“Ruby!” the black-grey elder dragon shouted, “I sense that Yang is nearby!”

“Where!”

Suddenly a bright beam of light as bright as the sun shot up to the sky, illuminating the dark clouds.

“We need to get there as fast as we can!” the older dragon roared and flew as fast as his powers of levitation let him.

“Wait for me Uncle Qrow!” Ruby yelled and tried to catch up. “Hold on Weiss!”

Weiss held onto the red dragon’s horns for dear life as they sped through the air towards the distant battle.

 

* * *

 The Grimm came from nowhere. The men were all gathered in the centre of the village, many of the alleyways were blocked off. All was silent. There was no shouting of a war declaration, no howls or barks from Zu Lin’s army alerted them. It wasn’t until Yang blinked that the battle had begun. The demon dogs were two feet higher than the men, towering over them. The archer’s arrows did not deter them as they tore the flesh from the men’s bodies. Snapping herself out of her daze Yang roared and lunged at the beast only for it to flee as if it was scared of her. Confused, the dragon searched for Blake hoping that she was alright but whenever a demon dog stepped on her path it would look at her curiously before scurrying off to find a different enemy. _Why are they scurrying off at the sight of me?_ Yang pondered internally before shaking her head. _Forget about that Yang, you have to find Blake._

“BLAKE!” Yang called over the sounds of battle and strained her hearing hoping to hear the voice of the tigress.

“YANG!” came the cry to her right. With the speed of a striking snake, the golden dragon leapt over a group of snarling Grimm and landed right by Blake’s side.

“Blake are you-” Yang stopped midsentence as she saw the blood dripping from the tiger’s shoulder, massive claw marks oozing as it dampened the tiger’s fur. “You’re hurt, badly.”

“I’ll be fine,” Blake tried to brush off.

“No,” Yang growled, “We need to get you somewhere safe.”

“I am fine,” Blake growled back. “You promised we’d fight alongside together. Are you going to break your promise?”

Yang dug her claws in the blood-stained earth knowing that she can’t break her promise to Blake. “Fine stay close to me.”

The two guardians fought the Grimm beasts with their fangs and talons, but they kept fleeing as if they were trying not to harm them. The creatures reasoning for not attacking Yang became apparent as the sea of black fur parted for the man who had caused all the chaos.

“Zu Lin,” Yang growled lowly.

“Beast,” Zu Lin spat in response. “I must say you have always been an irritation. Your whole kind has been. It has fallen to me to finish what the hunters of the past could not.”

The old man drew out a sword from his robe the glimmer of the iron blade made Yang’s golden scales prickle and with a flick of his wrist a grim two times the size of Yang bounded forward and snatched Blake in its jaws. The black tigress roared in pain, pupils shrinking to a pinpoint before her eyes closed unconscious. The giant dog demon shook the tigress like a poorly made straw doll and flung her to the side of a house. Blake’s body hit the wall with a sickening crunch before falling to the floor. Yang’s lilac eyes burned red as she saw Blake’s body lay unmoving in the dirt. Snapping her head at to the giant dog demon, Yang leapt forward and clamped her jaws on the beast's neck and tore at it. The Grimm howled in pain as it tried to maul Yang off itself. The dragon held fast as she received deep claw wounds, blood dripping down her body and coating her scales in crimson red. Soon enough the Grimms painful howls ceased into silence and its body going limp. The dragon let the body of the demon dog fall from her jaws as she turned to face Zu Lin, even though the old man looked frail Yang knew she could not underestimate him.

The two circled one another, the fight between the Grimm and the villagers still raging on around them. Zu Lin lunged at Yang who just jumped out of the way and swung her talons at the man’s head. However, Zu Lin blocked the oncoming blow with his iron sword. The metal burned Yang’s scales and skin causing her to yelp. The old man smirked as he pushed the dragon’s claw off his blade and slashed it across Yang’s chest but missed by a hair’s breath as she retreated a few steps back. Yang swung her long tail knocking the old man off his feet, as soon as he was down she pounced.

Bringing up his sword Zu Lin swiped his sword aimlessly he felt the blade cut through flesh and bone and a roar filled his ears. Landing next to his head was Yang’s right claw. _Yes!_ He cheered triumphantly within his mind _Now is my chance to kill her_. Scrambling to his feet, Zu Lin prepared to strike when suddenly he was blinded by a bright light that beamed up towards the sky and white gold flames sprouted outward along the ground burning all the Grimm to ashes. Zu Lin screamed in agony as the bright white gold light burned his eyes.

The beam of light disappeared and left in its wake was Yang who was glowing as bright as the sun in a white gold radiance. The wounds she had received had disappeared, the right claw that Zu Lin had cut off had re-appeared in the form of a solid looking flame claw. She stalked towards the now cowering man that had caused her pain and suffering, had killed and taken the lives of innocent people.

“P-Please have mercy!” he cried loudly, he could feel the unbearable heat radiating off the golden guardian

“You don’t deserve mercy,” Yang spoke lowly before she unleashed all of her power upon the man.

Flames engulfed him and were so hot that his skin had started to melt off his flesh, bubbling and falling off his form like melted wax. Yang continued to watch as he screamed until the only sounds she could hear were the sizzling and popping of his body as it burned.

A few moments later Yang’s power had depleted, leaving a pile of ash were Zu lin once stood. Her right claw vanished leaving only a cauterised stump, freshly healed scars marred her scaled body as she swayed on the spot. The dragon guardian was tired. But she had won. She staggered over to Blake who was still lying motionless.

“Hey Blake,” Yang nudged the tiger with her snout. “Get up, its over. We won.”

The tigress gave no response.

“Blake…please.” Yang sobbed as a tear ran down her face.

Darkness started to consume her as she struggled to stay on her feet. Collapsing Yang coiled around Blake’s form as she lost consciousness.


End file.
